


A Nasty Story About Two Brothers

by Mezzaluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzaluna/pseuds/Mezzaluna
Summary: AU!HumanFeliciano vuelve a ver a su hermano gemelo por primera vez desde que fueron separados durante su infancia.





	1. Chapter 1

Bueno, Feliciano estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que uno ve al futuro vestido de negro. Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en una de las banquitas afuera de la casa. De vez en cuando miraba a la otra banca dónde estaba Lovino, y este lo veía con una cara de disgusto. A ambos les daba miedo hasta respirar.

Los dos se habían visto como un par de veces en toda su vida, al menos desde que Feliciano vivía con su abuelo. La razón por la cual ahora estaban así, es... alucinante, y comenzó hace aproximadamente un mes.

 

  
—Ve, ¿tú eres Lovino? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. El otro lo miraba como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida.

—No, idiota. Soy un clon.

—Lovino, respeta —dijo el otro individuo. Era un tío que Feli no conocía. Por alguna razón, no conocía a la mitad de su familia. Sin embargo, estas personas volvieron a mudarse al pueblo, y se quedarían allí un par de días.

—Lo siento, yo solo lo decía porque... Te ves muy diferente —dijo Feli solo por decir algo. Aunque bueno, era verdad: apenas recordaba como era. No conocía a otros gemelos así que se sorprendió al descubrir que en verdad eran idénticos.

Lovino era bastante hostil con él. A la más mínima cosa, no dudaba en responderle con sarcasmo agresivo. Fue por eso que en alguna ocasión él intentó ser amable, y las cosas se salieron de control, así que durante el resto del día prefirió no dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo, él no podía soportar no hablarle a alguien por mucho tiempo. Sobretodo, no podía evitar hablarle a alguien tan increíble como su hermano. Quería hacerle muchos cumplidos pero...

Estuvo pensando en todo eso mientras estaba recostado en la cama. Luego se decidió a acercársele y tratar de entablar conversación. Pero se sentía algo nervioso, lo cual era estúpido. No tendría por qué sentirse así en lo absoluto.

Salió a la sala con cuidado de no tropezarse con él en el camino, pues tenía miedo a que terminara la cosa en insultos. Sin embargo, en realidad Lovino estaba sentado junto a la mesa.

—Fratello... —murmuró Feliciano. Eso pareció sobresaltarlo un poco.

—¿Ah? Um, buenos días —Lovino parecía un poco confundido. No habían hablado desde hace rato.

Feliciano pensó en preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una tontería; claramente no estaba haciendo nada. Solo se iba a ganar otro insulto.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Lovino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No, nada, yo... Vine a ver si estabas ocupado.

—¿Qué quieres?

A Feliciano se le estrujó el corazón. Mejor optó por ser sincero.

—Solo quería hablar contigo. No te veo desde hace mucho tiempo. No has hecho nada más que quedarte sentado viendo a ninguna parte —Lovino parecía sorprendido de ver que su hermano era capaz de elaborar frases con más de cuatro palabras —. Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Nada —murmuró Lovino en un tono muy suave —. Absolutamente nada. Me odian por eso... —Eso último fue prácticamente inaudible.

—No digas eso. Nadie te odia.

—Sí, claro...

—Bueno, ¿y qué te gusta hacer?

—Leer —Lovino estaba siendo muy tosco con sus respuestas —, y quedarme viendo hacia ninguna parte.

Feliciano tragó saliva.

—Y... ¿Qué sabes hacer? —insistió. Increíblemente, Lovino le respondió sin perder la paciencia. Bueno, toda la paciencia.

—Nada. Ya te lo dije.

—Oh, vamos... Debes hacer algo. Por ejemplo, yo toco la guitarra. ¿Qué haces tú? —Lovino estuvo a punto de decirle todas las cosas que estaban mal en lo que acababa de decir, hasta que dijo: —¿Hablas algún idioma?

—Bueno, yo... Yo hablo español.

Feliciano saltó y al fin decidió sentarse.

—¡Wow! ¿De verdad?

—Sí, bueno... No es tan difícil. Italiano y español, dos idiomas parecidos.

—Di algo en español.

Lovino sacudió la cabeza preparado para negarse, pero mejor hizo lo que le había pedido.

—Me tienes harto con tus preguntas.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Le era imposible decirle algo así a la cara.

—Que... El clima está muy bonito.

—Oh —dijo Feliciano mirando hacia afuera distraídamente —. Mi nonno dijo que tenía que ir a comprar. Acompáñame.

Lovino se quedó callado, pero el otro lo veía esperando una respuesta.

—Está bien, supongo...

Desde entonces, no se lo pudo despegar.


	2. Chapter 2

Podría verlo todo el día. Lovino era exactamente igual a él, pero aún así tenía algo que lo hacía ver auténtico... Aparte de su personalidad, claro; en ese sentido eran muy distintos.

—Tú... ¿quieres? —dijo Lovino. A Feliciano le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo de lo que comía. Feliciano ni siquiera vio que era; estaba más preocupado del hecho de que su hermano pensara que lo estaba viendo comer.

—No, no, gracias... —Lovino siguió concentrado. Ahora veía que se trataba de una naranja.

Feliciano se puso nervioso al ver que Lovino abría la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió en el momento.

  
Al rato, le perdió el rastro. No supo dónde estaba, y sentía que no tenía suficiente confianza como para ir a buscarlo. Era extraño pero, con él era más difícil actuar con naturalidad que con otras personas, a pesar de ser familia.

Intentó sentarse afuera y leer. Estuvo concentrado durante unos minutos pero el sueño comenzó a vencerlo. Se levantó y prefirió mejor meterse a su cuarto, ahí estaría más cómodo que en la silla.

Pero ya no tenía sueño. Estaba aburrido. ¡Estaba muy aburrido! Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no tenía nada que hacer. Lo peor: no había nadie más ahí. A excepción de Bianca. Y quizá Lovino.

Bianca era su prima, y ella y Lovino vendrían siendo más o menos como hermanos.

Precisamente, cuando salió otra vez a la calle (estaba muy inquieto), se la atravesó por el camino. Por poco la hacía caer.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, yo... —Feliciano se deshizo en disculpas.

—No importa. Fui yo quien se atravesó —contestó ella con una risita.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? —intentó —¿Estás ocupada?

Ella primero rió y luego respondió en un tono seco: —De hecho, sí.

Feliciano suspiró. Dijeron un par de cosas más y ella estuvo a punto de irse, cuando él decidió que ya no importaba.

—¡Oye! ¿Sabes dónde está Lovino?

Ella se volteó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Sabes dónde...?

—La última vez que lo vi, Lovi corrió a su cuarto —interrumpió ella —¿Para qué lo quieres?

—No, nada.

Feliciano salió disparado y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta. No le dio tiempo de inventarse una excusa.

—No sé... ¿Qué tal si mejor-? ¡Ah! —Dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Había puesto una mano sobre el pomo y no tenía seguro. Ya ni modo, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Lovi? —murmuró mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta. Lovino estaba parado junto a la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y frotando las manos en su pantalón con nerviosismo —¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás así sudado?

—No, nada...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Y por qué estás ahí parado?

—Deja de preguntar idioteces, ¿quieres?

Lovino le gritó, haciendo que Feliciano sintiera que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—O-ok... —dijo Feliciano dándose la vuelta por miedo a que el otro lo descubriera.

Lovino miró dubitativo hacia todos lados pues, obviamente, notó como parecía que al otro se le iba a acabar el mundo.

—Oye, perdón.

—Es mi culpa —susurró Feliciano y luego sorbió la nariz.

—¿Qué... quieres?

—¡Oh! Solo estaba aburrido, y no sabía donde estabas así que pensé que quizás estabas aquí y entonces... —Ahora era como si lo de antes nunca hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, bueno, espera —dijo Lovino tratando de hacer que se callara —. Um, ya sé. Mira esto.

Sacó su teléfono —Feliciano lo miró asombrado, no pensó que tendría uno —, junto con unos audífonos. Le entregó uno al otro.

—Escucha.

Feliciano se lo puso torpemente y escuchó atento a lo que su hermano le quería mostrar. De hecho, ya había escuchado esa canción antes. Ahora cada vez que la escuchara, probablemente se acordaría de él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Lovino sonriendo.

—¡Claro! —respondió él con alegría —Es muy pegadiza... ¿Quién es?

Lovino se sentó en la cama, obligando al otro a sentarse también por los audífonos. Comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que estaban escuchando. Así parecía muy inteligente. Había olvidado por completo su carácter.

  
***

Feliciano empujó de nuevo la puerta, bastante temeroso. Habían interrumpido la conversación al notar que la gente comenzaba a volver. Feliciano temía que el otro pensara que estaba siendo un fastidio, pero no fue así. Lovino lo recibió con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Oye, mira —dijo —, también quiero mostrarte esto...


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano despertó confundido en una cama ajena, con los auriculares enredados en el cuello. Miró a su izquierda y estaba su hermano, de espaldas, durmiendo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Al final se habían quedado dormidos.

El «par de días» que durarían ahí se extendió, por lo que probablemente vería a Lovino durante varios días. No se sentiría tan solo como usualmente pasaba. De alguna forma, le era muy fácil hacer amigos pero no conservarlos. Él era su hermano así que, tal vez así sería diferente.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando lo vio moverse. Se volteó bocarriba, con la boca ligeramente abierta. No era para nada la cara enfurruñada que tenía siempre, ni siquiera se comparaba con la expresión que tenía cuando era dócil con él.

Se dio la libertad de analizarlo bien. Su piel era un poco más oscura que la suya y definitivamente no podía identificar aún eso que lo hacía ver diferente, menos aún que su expresión era amable. Miró sus largas pestañas —las cuales no había notado antes, y se asombró al ver que un hombre pudiera tenerlas así. Luego, miró sus labios... Feliciano se imaginó como sería besar esos labios.

Sacudió las manos por delante de su cara tratando de espantar el pensamiento invasivo. Estaba tan mal... En muchos niveles. ¿Cómo podría imaginarse eso con alguien de su familia? Peor aún, su hermano. Peor, su hermano gemelo. Y peor aún, un hombre. ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias de eso!

Y no tendría que hacerlo. Se sentía como un estúpido por tomárselo en serio.

Lovino se movió un poco, y lentamente abrió los ojos. Feliciano se hizo el dormido.

***

En realidad, Feliciano acabó durmiéndose otra vez. Bastaba con solo cerrar los ojos para quedarse rendido.

Salió tambaleándose del cuarto. Lovino ya no estaba ahí, y podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha, por lo que probablemente estaría ahí. Inmediatamente, un pensamiento intruso llegó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Justo entonces tenía la imagen de su hermano desnudo metida en la cabeza. Absurdo.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero luego regresó a su posición original al escuchar que cerraban la llave.

Pudo escuchar a su hermano paseándose por la habitación buscando algo. Luego se detuvo, y Feliciano sintió su aliento sobre su rostro. Lovino estaba comprobando que estuviera dormido. Solía quedarse con la boca abierta cuando observa algo.

Feliciano abrió los ojos un poco, estaba seguro de que era imperceptible. No tuvo que imaginárselo nunca más. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a su hermano, completamente desnudo. Ya lo había visto así antes pero, eran niños. ¡Maldita sea! Como había... crecido.

Siguió paseándose como si nada, pensando en lo mucho que Lovino se avergonzaría si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

No era como si quisiera seguir viendo algo así, en lo absoluto, es que... no podía dejar que Lovino se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba despierto. ¡Sí! Eso es. Eso habría sido horrible.

Pero, claro, debía admitir que Lovino era como un monumento a la anatomía humana. No eran tan idénticos entonces, pensó él.

  
Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Lovino pareció notar algo. Se detuvo como si estuviera muy preocupado, y se acercó a Feliciano. Este último tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Lovino se tranquilizó pero de todas formas se apresuró a vestirse.

Cuando volvió a acercársele, Feliciano cerró los ojos. Luego, sintió los pasos de Lovino alejándose, y después el sonido de la puerta. Inmediatamente después se levantó y fue casi corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual (desde el ángulo en el que estaba la cama) estaba oculta por una columna.

Feliciano en seguida comprendió que fue una mala idea. Lovino estaba parado, recostado junto a la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano tragó saliva. Sus manos empezaron a sudar. 

—Así que estabas despierto —Lovino lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Lo estaba regañando —¿Qué te pasa?

Feliciano sintió que eso último se lo dijo con odio. Estaba avergonzado así que no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? Eso significa algo malo. Pensé que me darías una explicación o algo —dijo Lovino, pero el otro siguió sin decir nada. Lovino intentó con otra cosa —. Yo sabía que tú eras raro, pero...

—¡No! ¡Yo no sabía que entrarías así, no quería incomodarte, lo siento! —dijo Feliciano al fin —Por eso fingí que estaba dormido... ¿Por qué exageras? Los dos somos hombres, ¿por qué haría algo así? 

Ahora Lovino era el que parecía avergonzado. 

—Tienes razón, yo... —murmuró abriendo la puerta —¡Bah! No importa. Solo olvídalo —Y salió.

Feliciano se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, pensando en el hecho de que realmente no encontraba una razón por la cual a Lovino le importara tanto, y a la vez se sentía muy culpable.

 

***

 

Lovino no planeaba dirigirle la palabra, al parecer. De todas formas, la angustia de no poder hablar con él era más fuerte que su dignidad. Subió las escaleras temeroso, no sin antes preguntarse muchas veces si eso era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, en el camino, Bianca lo detuvo.

—Buscas a Lovino, ¿no? Yo sé que él siempre está allá encerrado pero ahora está allá afuera —dijo, y le sonrió. 

Ni siquiera le dio una respuesta a ella; inconscientemente, él pasó por su lado casi como si estuviera corriendo.

Lovino estaba sentado en la acera. Fue entonces cuando sintió que eso sí que era una mala idea, pero se acercó de todas formas.

—Lovi... —dijo, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lovi... Ya era demasiado tarde para agregar la otra sílaba.

Lovino se volteó un poco sorprendido, para luego mirarlo rápidamente de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? —contestó él, en su tono hostil de siempre.

—Nada. Bueno... Solo me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo. Estoy aburrido.

—Nada. No estoy haciendo nada.

Feliciano comenzó a sentirse bastante incómodo con el silencio.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó.

Lovino frunció el ceño y volvió a hacer el gesto de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Feliciano estaba seguro de que lo iba a insultar.

—Claro. No tienes por qué pedir permiso. La acera no es mía, ¿por qué lo haces? Es extraño.

Feliciano se quedó callado y solo optó por sentarse lentamente. Después de un rato, no pudo resistirse a hablar.

—Es que... Pensé que estarías enojado —Feliciano notó que él no sabía a qué se refería —. Ya sabes, por lo de la habitación...

Lovino pareció sonrojarse por un momento, y luego interrumpió el contacto visual.

—Ni siquiera menciones eso —dijo él agresivamente —. Fue una tontería. No me hagas caso —añadió en un tono más suave luego de ver la expresión dolida de Feliciano, que luego cambió a una de alivio.

Feliciano fue obediente con eso. Y de repente, sintió que amaba mucho a su hermano. Lo amaba, a pesar de que prácticamente no se habían visto mucho. Pero... si no se veían mucho, pues eso se podía arreglar. 

Feliciano miraba hacia el cielo, cuando casi pudo sentir una mirada sobre él. Se volteó y era Lovino quien lo había estado observando, aunque trató de disimular. 

Feliciano se sintió libre para buscar cualquier excusa para hablarle. 

—Enséñame a hablar español —dijo su boca antes de que su cerebro lo pensara.

Lovino volvió a mirarlo lentamente.

—Yo... bueno. 

Feliciano sintió esas burbujas dentro de su pecho; lo ponían muy contento cada una de las palabras de su hermano. No pudo evitar sonreírle. 

Y vio como al parecer Lovino le sonrió ligeramente de vuelta. Una nueva razón de su felicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Cómo se dice «buenos días»? —preguntó Feliciano antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de sentarse.

—Buenos días. Pero, Feliciano...

—¿Y cómo se dice, um... «estrella fugaz»? —insistió.

—Eh, primero... Primero no empezamos por ahí —Lovino ya estaba un poco harto, incluso antes de empezar.

—O no, espera... —Feliciano se quedó pensativo un momento, buscando muy bien una palabra que fuera útil para él.

—Feliciano, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Lovino luego de un momento. Le gustaba como salía su nombre de su boca.

—¿Cómo se dice «te quiero»? —preguntó al final. Lovino se quedó un poco sorprendido.

—Te quiero —dijo, y sonaba mucho mejor saliendo de su boca de lo que seguramente sonaría si lo dijera otra persona.

—El español y el italiano se parecen mucho, ¿no es así? —preguntó Feliciano después de un rato.

—Sí —Lovino pensó en explicárselo mucho mejor pero decidió dejarlo así —. Así es.

 

Resulta que Feliciano era bueno aprendiendo, aunque se distraía con cualquier cosa. Aprendió cómo se decían las letras del abecedario, y que aprendiera a contar fue fácil también. Era como... enseñarle a un niño (Feliciano podía ser muy infantil a veces). Antes jamás pensó que se pondría en una tarea así con alguien, pero realmente a veces Feliciano sabía cómo ponerlo de buen humor.

—Escribe —dictó —A-M-A-R-I...

—A... M... —repitió Feliciano a medida que escribía —Amarillo.

—Exacto —dijo Lovino, y Feliciano pudo jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa.

Este último se volteó bocarriba y se puso la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo en la cara, y suspiró, como señal de que ya había sido suficiente.

Lovino se acomodó a su lado en la cama, y le hubiera gustado quedarse pero prefirió levantarse para tomar una ducha.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Feliciano levantándose al notar la diferencia en el peso de la cama.

—Ahora vuelvo —respondió y luego Feliciano escuchó el agua correr.

Al principio tan solo se quedó recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pero en realidad se aburrió. Decidió levantarse mientras tanto, quizás para ir a la cocina, pero cambió de opinión al pasar junto a la puerta del baño.

Ahora mismo podría simplemente entrar y con todo ese ruido no se daría cuenta. Podría incluso encontrar una forma de ver o...

Una vez estuvo dentro se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era y lo mal que estaba lo que estaba haciendo. Es decir, el suponía que no estaba mal estar en el baño al mismo tiempo que con tu hermano, pero realmente no podía mentirse a sí mismo acerca de las razones por las que lo hacía. Y de todas formas, ¿cómo carajo pretendía ver?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar un sonido particular viniendo de la ducha. Al principio Feliciano trató de no asumir nada pero de todas formas se acercó más a la puerta divisoria para poder escuchar mejor. Lovino estaba dejando escapar pequeños suspiros... no, gemidos mientras dejaba el agua correr. Feliciano levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido; su hermano se estaba tocando en la ducha, y aparentemente estaba tratando de disimularlo.

Feliciano dio un paso atrás para encontrar una posición más cómoda, solo que resbaló y de no haber metido el brazo, se hubiera dado de cara contra el piso. A pesar de que logró levantarse, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrado desesperadamente en el brazo adolorido como para darse cuenta de que ese ruido sí fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Lovino y hacerlo salir.

Cuando Feliciano por fin se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos, este lo veía con asco. Y evidentemente enojado, claro.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿En qué momento entraste y para qué?—preguntó Lovino en un tono suave pero Feliciano tardó mucho en inventar una excusa por lo que prosiguió —Lo sabía. Tú... tú me estabas viendo. Y ese día también estabas...

—¡No, no! ¿Cómo podría yo haber estado...?

—Oh Dios, ahora mismo me estabas... —Lovino se sonrojó violentamente de forma repentina —¿T-te gustan los hombres?

Antes de que Feliciano se apurara a darle una respuesta negativa a esa pregunta Lovino siguió, sin dejarlo hablar.

—No, es que ni eso... ¿Sabes qué somos tú y yo? Soy como tu reflejo. Oh no, con razón te sentías tan a gusto estando conmigo en la cama—dijo Lovino, y Feliciano agachó la cabeza —Oye, no sé pero, eres un enfermo —añadió, sonando más bien como si hubiera sido difícil pronunciar la última palabra —. Un... degenerado, eso es lo que eres —sentenció, con Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando Lovino se dio la vuelta pero el otro no quería que simplemente se fuera así. Lo agarró por el hombro, pero Lovino lo empujó tomándolo desprevenido, por lo que casi cae al suelo otra vez. Feliciano nunca antes se había sentido tan dolido, pero al fin y al cabo era su culpa.

 

***

 

Lovino estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia un punto fijo en el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto que estaba pensando en Feliciano. Pero por supuesto que tampoco iba a admitirse eso a sí mismo.

Aunque eventualmente se cansó de tratar de evadir los pensamientos intrusos. Además de que Feliciano era bastante evidente; tenía la oportunidad de dejarlo entrar en sus manos.

—Feliciano... —dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro —Vamos, sé que estás ahí. Anda, asómate.

Feliciano asomó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Realmente lucía avergonzado por lo que hizo, aunque no lo suficiente como para ponerse ropa.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la oscuridad y Lovino le hizo una señal para que entrara.

—¡Ven, apúrate! —susurró.

Feliciano vaciló por un momento pero finalmente decidió entrar y asegurar la puerta, corriendo hacia la cama, donde Lovino literalmente lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Feliciano se le tiró encima y lo abrazó, esta vez siendo más que recíproco, y Feliciano comenzó a hablar sin parar.

—Lovi, ¡lo siento mucho! —empezó entre susurros también —Yo no quise hacer eso, es solo que la puerta no tenía seguro, y yo solo vi la oportunidad y... Oh no, eso sonó mucho peor, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así ni...

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que no tuviste un buen comienzo —respondió señalando su desnudez, haciendo que el otro se ponga pálido.

—¡Pero lo siento! Fratello, yo no quise... Yo sé que está mal, es solo que...

—¡Ya, Feliciano! Fui muy hostil contigo —dijo haciendo que se pusiera boca arriba, echándole él su peso encima en una posición más cómoda para abrazarlo —. Yo soy el que se tendría que disculpar, porque soy un hipócrita.

Feliciano no entendió mucho a que se refería con eso último hasta que sintió pequeños besos siendo dejados en su cuello, haciendo que temblara, y entonces sí que lo comprendió.


End file.
